Harry Potter & The Vamps
by TillWeOD
Summary: The Cullens come to Hogwarts... Uh Oh. ONE-SHOT. Around sixth-year.


**Harry Potter and The Vamps**

**A.N: I thought I'd do this Cross-over with Harry Potter and Twilight about if The Cullens got sent to Hogwarts. Be prepared for laughter! All Canon couples**

**This is a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews I'll continue this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Harry Potter, just this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New friends**

**Normal P.O.V:**

Ron Weasley placed his bowl of cereal next to Harry and Hermione.

"Did you see the newbies?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. There was... six of them. And they had gold eyes, they were pale white..." Hermione started, thinking.

"And they need to sleep!" Ron interjected. Harry sniggered into his bowl.

Hermione rebuked them, and then gasped. "Here they are!"

The Cullens entered the room. The room went deadly silent. Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands in welcome.

"I welcome the Cullens! Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Isabella. Thank you for attending Hogwarts. These six are in Gryffindor-"

The room was filled with cheers; Edward and Emmett grinned.

"And will be doing... Well, why don't you find out for yourself? And also, I suggest you don't get on the wrong side of this family."

Ron glanced at Emmett, and agreed. His mouth dropped as he saw them floating towards them; they were so graceful!

They sat down, conversing among themselves; people were too intimidated to say something.

Emmett had his arm around Rosalie, Alice and Jasper was staring into each other's eyes, and Edward and Bella were laughing, as they clasped hands.

Hermione gasped.

"Shit!" She said, and the whole table looked around her in amazement. Edward smiled. Ron and Harry burst into laughter, and Hermione blushed a deep scarlet.

She lowered her voice. "No, I mean... They... They're _together_!"

Emmett interrupted. "Yes. Yes we are! Not all together, obviously, but you know. Names?" He said, grinning, at Harry, Hermione and Ron.

They beamed back, and Hermione answered for him. "I'm Hermione. The boy with the scar and glasses "-Harry shot a look at her-"is Harry, and the ginger one is Ron."

Emmett burst into laughter. "GINGER?! Aww... looks like you have something in common with Eddie boy here." He said, pointing at Edward. Bella glared at him.

"Actually, Emmett, it's bronze. Or reddish-brown, if you will. There's a difference." She said, running her hand through Edward's hair fondly. Emmett remained unabashed.

"Yeah, you would know. Has he got any bronze ringlets down _there_, Bells?"

Harry and Ron roared with laughter, and Hermione flushed pink, grinning stupidly.

Bella, on the other hand, slapped Emmett across the head so hard he actually winced, and got up from the table in one movement.

"Emmett, Stop with the fucking innuendos!" She yelled, her eyes blazing with fury. Emmett gawked at her, and Edward got up with her, and shot Emmett a dark look.

Rosalie and Alice giggled, and Emmett rubbed his head.

"I was only joking. Jeez, people these days! Why's she so emotional?"

Harry and Ron pound the table in their mirth, and Rose sighed.

"Because, you idiot, you were suppose to stop making innuendos about her sex life after she beat in an arm wrestling match!"

Harry and Ron stopped laughing.

"_Sex life?!" _ Harry whispered, amazed.

"Well, what do you think they were going to do? Play chess?"

Hermione flushed again.

Alice ignored them and put on her headphones.

"What you listening to?" Hermione asked politely. Alice smiled.

"_The Zone _by_ The Weeknd and Drake_. Perfect to listen to when it's raining. It's also really sensual."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I heard that tune. Nice music choice."

* * *

Edward and Bella resurface an hour later in Potions, where Ron whispered immediately:

"What took you so long?"

Bella smiled. "He was making me happy."

Hermione blushed, but turned back to Professor Slughorn.

"Professor, the Cullens need ingredients."

Slughorn gestured towards the cupboard, but Bella raised her hand.

"Actually, Professor, we already got our books and ingredients."

Slughorn looked impressed. He motioned for them to sit near Harry, Hermione and Ron, and then continued his rant about the effects of the Love Potion.

Edward went to do a demonstration, and Draco came swaggering up.

"Hey," he said to Bella. She rolled her eyes at him; he seemed shocked by her act of carelessness.

Before he could say anything, she lazily held up the ring on her left finger.

"Married."

Draco didn't go near her table after that.

Harry laughed, and then he began to tell everything about Lord Voldemort to Edward and Bella, who shrugged it off.

"How can you be so calm about this all?" Hermione asked them in amazement, ignoring (for the first time) Professor Slughorn's lecture about Polyjuice Potion.

Edward shrugged blasé. "We're indestructible. It's no big deal. He's just a guy with a wand and no nose."

Ron burst out laughing, startling Slughorn's speech. Many of the classmates looked at him in relief.

"Mr. Weasley! Could you be so kind to tell us what you found so amusing?"

Ron. Wanting to impress his new friends, grinned back at his teacher, "sorry, Sir, but I'm not kind enough to tell you."

Slughorn raised an eyebrow and turned back to his board; at the same time, Seamus and Dean took it in turns to high-five Ron for his wit. The Ginger sat there, pleased with himself.

Harry sighed in relief.

"So, could you kill him for me then?"

Hermione looked shocked.

"No, Harry! They – You... Seven Souls!"

Harry remembered then, and slumped in his seat, disheartened. Edward however, having read Hermione and Harry's thoughts, smiled at him.

"I'll kill him... After you kill the Horcruxes." He said.

Harry gaped at him.

"But... How..."

Edward tapped his temple and winked.

* * *

**So there you go! Just a quick thing I wanted to do; hope you enjoyed!**

**Twi2thePoI xoxo**


End file.
